You'll Become My Wife
by Pursuit of Love
Summary: A boy from Mikan's and Hotaru's hometown comes to ask Mikan something very important. What does Natsume have to say about it? Sorry bad summary.


**You'll Become My Wife**

By Pursuit of Love

**Mikan's POV**

''Good morning my dearest class!'' Narumi exclaimed and twirled around like a prima ballerina. ''Today, we have a special guest here with me!''

Murmurs and whispers started to fill the class. Most girls were begging it was a famous actor or boy singer and most guys with their perverted minds hoped it would be a beautiful international model, particularly one who advertises bikinis.

_I wonder who it could be._

''You can come in now!'' sensei shouted at the door.

The door creaked open. A tall 13 year old male with luscious green eyes and silky flat chocolate hair with long bangs that covered a quarter of his pupils came. He was wearing a plain black shirt and a pair of old jeans. He strolled in with his hair flopping side to side and stood in front of the classroom.

''His name is Osaka Nao!'' Narumi-sensei revealed while writing his name on the chalkboard.

''Hello, my name is Osaka Nao,'' he greeted with a formal bow and all the girls squealed. ''It's nice to meet you.''

''He's from Imai-san's and Mikan-chan's hometown! He wanted to visit the two of them. Osaka-san was able to come to this school since he has an alice.''

My eyes widen like owls. Tears started to form out of my eyes and splash on my desk. I placed my hand over my O shaped mouth. My whole body was trembling and I couldn't stop it. My vision was rapidly becoming blurry. _Nao-kun! You are here. I can't believe it._He searched around the room.

''Hey Hotaru-chan!'' he greeted joyfully.

''Hello baka, I haven't seen your idiotic self for a while,'' Imai responded blankly.

''Still the same huh, Hotaru-chan,'' he replied nervously while scratching the back of his head.

He then rotated his head slightly to the right and put his eye at me.

''Mika-chan...'' he muttered.

Without hesitation, he began to sprint towards me. I stood up from my seat. He enveloped his arms around my petite body and I followed so. I started to weep louder.

''Nao-kun! Last time I saw you, you were in the hospital!'' I said between sniffs.

He pushed me gently back, so he can have eye contact with my teary hazel eyes.

''I wasn't going to stay there whole time, you know. I eventually healed,'' he answered and wiped my eyes with his thumb.

When Nao-kun and I stood up and let go of each other, I noticed the classroom temperature became quite high.

''Why is the room so hot in here?'' I questioned clueless with my hand fanning me.

''Baka,'' Hotaru muttered softly.

''Umm Mikan-chan, can you explain how you know Osaka-san? I think the whole class would like to know. I for one would like to know too,'' Narumi-sensei said while fanning himself too.

''Oh yea sure! Nao-kun is an old friend of me and Hotaru! Right, Hotaru?'' I exclaimed and glanced over to my best friend who had a robotic invention fanning her.

''Osaka-kun was annoying back at the village,'' she said coldly.

''Anyway, before I went to this school, he was in the hospital because his leg got seriously injured. He saved me from a tree falling down at me! I wasn't able to see him or contact at him since I was at Alice Academy, so I wasn't able to know when he was going to get discharged from the hospital.''

''I see,'' uttered Narumi-sensei.

''Narumi-sensei, if you don't mind can I take Mikan-chan for a walk? I have something important to tell her and ask her,'' he asked politely with a warm smile.

The room temperature got higher that it was at least 105 degrees already. The class moaned at the hotness. Sensei gulped. I could see he was troubled and anxious. _I wonder why is it so hot and why does Narumi-sensei have a nervous look on his face?_

''S-Sure…''

''Come on, Mika-chan!'' Nao-kun said with glee, obviously ignoring how boiling hot it is.

He unexpectedly grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly out the door.

**Natsume's POV**

_Damn that guy. How dare he touch Mikan! Mika-chan is such a stupid nickname._

''_Somebody's jealous,''_a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. _''You can't give up, Natsume! Fight! Fight! Fi-''_

_Koko, get out of my head unless you want to be burn to a crisp._

''_Eeep!''_ he shouted in my mind and finally exited out of my head.

_I need to find out what that Osaka guy wants to say to Mikan. If it's a confession, he'll wish that he never came to visit Alice Academy._

I rose up from my desk and strolled over to the windowsill. All eyes were on me, including Naru.

''What are you doing, Natsume-kun?'' Ruka-pyon questioned while lovingly patting his bunny.

''I'm going to take a walk,'' I lied. _I'm really going to find Mikan and that Osaka dude and turn him to burn him to a crisp._

I climbed on the windowsill and jumped out the window. The height was about twenty-five or thirty feet from the ground. I heard gasps especially from my fan girls before landing. I got to give thanks to the demon Persona for the daily training.

_Now, time to find Mikan._

Soon, I discovered the two childhood friends in the Northern Forest. Mikan parked herself on a jagged and bumpy log. She swung my legs back and forth like a little girl and started humming a jolly song.

_So childish of her._

_''_I want to tell you something,'' Osaka says.

''What is it?'' Mikan questioned to Osaka with an inquisitive expression.

''Well, we've known each since kindergarten and…''

Osaka's towering figure was quivering, his long bangs were covering his emerald eyes, his façade was colored in several different kinds of reds, and he was clenching his jeans. Mikan saw this and widely smiled.

''And?'' she said in a sweet tone.

''And you became my first girlfriend and now, three years later, we are still dating.''

_What! They're dating! Mikan was taken for the whole time I known her!_

''Isn't that amazing! Three years, huh?'' she exclaimed.

''Well, I want to ask you something.''

''Yea?'' she said tilting her head to the right with curious eyes.

He kneeled down to the lush grass. Osaka took out of his pocket a sparkly crimson box with a silky white bow tied around it. He gradually opened and popped out a shimmering ring incrusted with several tiny diamonds and then one large one in the middle. Mikan covered her gasping mouth in surprise. Her chocolate brown eyes began to dispense out tears.

''Will you marry me?'' Osaka asked with a determined grin.

My jaw dropped. _He's proposing to Mikan! We're only 13!_

She turned the other cheek. I scanned her façade. It was filled with embarrassment, bliss, and disbelief. Her eyes were still shedding out non-stop tears. Mikan looked back at Osaka.

''Yes…'' she murmured and then reiterated louder. ''Yes! Yes! Yes! Nao-kun! I will marry you!''

Mikan flew from her sit and hastened to Osaka. She jumped in his long arms and he twirled her around. Once he positioned her safely on the ground, he began to place the ring on her ring finger when a pointy stick flew in between them and went through the ring hole! It stabbed one of the evergreen trees and the unharmed ring was dangling. The two people twisted their heads where the direction the stick came from.

''Natsume! What are you doing here?'' Mikan asked and ran up to me.

Before she could touch me, I clutched her bony shoulders. I placed my gaze straight in her hazel eyes.

''N-N-N-atsume, what are you doing? You're scari-''

''DON'T YOU DARE SAY YES TO THAT GUY! YOU ARE ONLY 13 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND YOU ARE SAYING YES TO A PROPOSAL! ARE YOU THAT STUPID, MIKAN!'' I bellowed on the top of my voice that birds flew from their nests.

''Natsume! Calm down! You're-''

''I'M WHAT? OVEREACTING? NO, I'M NOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID YES! ARE YOU TRYING TO WASTE YOUR LIFE HERE?''

''Natsume! Stop! You're missing the point here! I'm not-''

''I don't want to hear it from you. Just forget it! Go marry _him_ and spend your whole life with _him._Like I ca-''

Out of the blue, Mikan silenced me by putting her lips on mine. Her lips tasted like heavenly sweet tangerine. I deepened the kiss by pressing her back towards me some more. It lasted about fifteen seconds.

''Natsume, please hear me out. Osaka was just practicing on me,'' she said with a carefree smile.

''What? Practicing on you?''

''Yea, I was practicing on her,'' a deep familiar voice said behind her.

I looked to the side and saw an older version of Osaka Nao. He had an aftershave and he was much taller. About 3 feet taller. My eyes widen.

''Oh Nao-kun, you returned back to your normal 23 year old self!'' Mikan exclaimed.

''What the hell is happening here?'' I uttered in confusion.

''My alice makes me turn 10 years younger. It happens uncontrollably,'' Osaka reveals with a shrug.

''I was trying to tell you before, but you didn't listen. Nao was just practicing proposing to me, so he'll be ready when he's going to actually propose to his girlfriend, Ami! I was pretending to be his girlfriend.''

_Flashback_

''_So Nao-kun, what did you want to tell me?'' Mikan asked enthusiastically._

''_Well, can you help me with something?''_

''_What?''_

''_I need you to help me propose to Ami…,'' he answers blushing._

_Mikan's smile expands._

''_You're going to propose to Ami! Oh my, gosh! Congratulations!'' I exclaimed hopping up and down._

''_Well don't say congratulations yet, I still need her answer.''_

''_She'll absolutely say yes, Nao-kun!'' I shout with the bobble of my head._

''_Of course I'll help you! Here, I'll pretend Ami and say what you want to say to her!''_

_Flashback Ends_

''And that's when you came and saw the little practice,'' Mikan said.

''Nao-kun! I finally found you!'' exclaimed a cheerfully, high-pitched woman.

I glanced behind me and saw a tall woman, but still a bit shorter than Osaka. She had shoulder length auburn hair and she was wearing a knee-length summer baby blue dress.

''Ami-san, you're here! How did you find me?'' Osaka question stunned.

''Nao-kun, have you forgotten that I have the See Alice? I can see anyone no matter how far they are. The academy let me in since I was an Alice also.''

''I see...'' mutters Osaka.

''So what are you doing here?'' she questioned with a cheerful beam.

''Well I wanted to see our old friend Mika-chan. ''

The attractive woman spun around and saw Mikan. Ami gasped in delight and rushed to the brunette. She rubbed her head and messed up her cocoa hair.

''How's my little Mikan doing?''

''I'm fine! I was just helping Nao-kun,'' she answered with a cheerily expression.

''With what?''

''Proposing,'' Osaka butted in red-faced.

Ami turned around and tilted her head with her cheery pink lips slightly open. Her tangerine yellow eyes were filled confusion and curiosity.

''Huh?'' Ami uttered like she didn't hear what he said.

Osaka kneeled down on the ground once more. Mikan took the ring from the stick and tossed it to the colored man.

''Oh my God…'' Ami murmured silently and cupped her face.

''Will you marry me, Ami?''

''Yes! Yes, I will!''

Ami rushed towards her engaged husband and smacked his lips with hers. His eyes were shocked with pleasure, but then soon closed to enjoy more of her wife's kiss.

''Aw, what a cute scene!'' Mikan squealed with her hands over her heart.

''Let's leave these two alone, Polka Dots,'' I said and took Polka Dots collar and pulled her several feet away from the lovey-dovey scene.

''Stop calling me Polka Dots!'' She shouted with a halt on the path.

Suddenly without thinking, I pulled her towards me and claimed her soft lips. When I let go, I whispered in her ear.

''Your mine.''

Her expression was priceless. It read surprise and stunned all over it. However, it gradually changed to a graceful, sweet smile like usual.

''And I'm yours too,'' she replied.

We walked hand in hand back to the academy.

''Hey Mikan, don't you even dare think marrying other guys,'' he said in a demanding voice. ''When we graduate from this school, **You'll Become My Wife**, Hyuuga Mikan.''


End file.
